Plastic Taste
by romanticgarbage
Summary: (Chloe Burbank Inspired Fic 2/4) Seven is always haunted by the memories he made together with her, he always cherished their moment together, even though she was leaving him with all of her lies. Seven already felt the plastic taste in his life, yet he liked it, and always ready to savour the taste again and again. Will he let her to hurt his heart again?


**JOJI - CHLOE BURBANK VOL. 1 INSPIRED FIC (2/4)**

Inspired from Plastic Taste by Joji.

Please listen to it while reading this fic.

Mystic Messenger and the lyrics is not mine.  
Please pardon me for the typos and grammatical errors

Bold words means it's the lyrics of the songs

Italic means flashbacks.

Mild Sexual Themes ahead.

* * *

 **I can't do this face to face**

 _Seven always knows that somehow, it will happen._

There he is again, standing alone at night, while thinking about life he had now. He gulped down another can of PhD. Pepper, and set his gaze at the skies from the balcony of his house. The stars scattered around, with moon shining brightly. The neighborhood is quite, no one to be seen, just some cars passing by. At the night like this, his mind always runs wild. It makes him remembered things that happened to him, from the good times, to bad times. He always treasured it, making him always remember that it was that memories that shaped him as a man named "Saeyoung" now.

This night like this with drink a PhD. Pepper while looking outside was his little "escape", so he can rest for awhile. This was the way for him to stop his activity and reminiscing about past, and thinking about what will happen in the future.

Time like this made him remembered that time with her, making him chuckled at the memories. A smile formed on his face as he reminiscing something from the past he says to (Name), the girl he always in love with. The girl that magically come to his life by accidentally entering the RFA application. It's happened a while ago, yet feels like it just happened yesterday. It always feels so new.

He looked at the sky again, then let out a short laugh when he remembered how the skies always reminds him of (Name). Heck, he even felt like everything will always reminds him of his (Name).

It was about his dream about marrying someone in the space station. He thinks it's silly, to say that he wanted to marry someone in space. But he's still young, so he thinks dream big is what young people do, so, he do it. He dreamed about having a wedding in space. It's so naive, and stupid, he would say. He strongly believed it won't happend, since it will be very expensive and impossible. But, she still thinks that it is possible to make his dream comes true, she says that she will make a custom dress, and will help to decorate the rocket. He chuckled at her thoughts, but nodded his head nevertheless.

It's still fresh on his mind, the day that they put down that wish to their book full of their bucket list that they will fill together in the future. It's full of impossible and silly things they wanted to do in the future together. He always think that book is tacky, but he still treasured that book and moment. It's still there, the book was still on both his mind and his bookshelf. Sometimes, he found himself opening the book, that filled with photos of both of them, and stupid, stupid writings. He still remembered how and when that book was filled for the first time.

 _"Let's write it down to our bucket list! I'll put my own design for the dress!" She said. "I just bought this book to write down our wishes for the future!"_

 _Seven that is laying on the floor, looking up at her standing form. He raised his brow at first, but shrugged his shoulder._

 _"Okay, little monkey. Whatever you said. Whatever it takes to make you happy." Seven replied, then laughed at her excited squeal. "So, have a wedding in space is our number one in the bucket list?"_

 _She then disappeared from the living room, screamed 'yeah, of course' to him, then come back 2 minutes later with a bag full of markers and pens. She throw it to his laying form, earning a grunt and a giggle from him. She then lay down to the floor beside him, then opened the book to search a blank page for her to write._

 _"Let's see, hmm.." She muttered "Saeyoung, I'll write it and we will decorate it together, okay?" She said, then unzipped the bad and grabbed a blue marker._

 _He nodded, then looking down to his laptop again that was on his stomach, typing away codes and sometimes glanced at her with an amused expression._

 _She wrote it down, that word "Have a Wedding in The Space Station". She tapped his shoulder, to let him know that she's finished. He nodded and looked at her work. Cute, as always._

 _But his smirk appeared as he thinks about pranking her. Stifling his laugh, he opened his mouth to speak._

 _"Hey, you have a typo there. It's supposed to be station, not staton?" Seven said, while examining her work. "Oh no, (Name) what did you do?" He mocked her, his face gave her a fake horror expression._

 _"What?! Is it wrong? No, no, s, t, a, t, i, o, n" She spelled the word down. "Hey! It's right!" She screamed. Then smacked his upper arm._

 _He laughed out loud, happy that she is fooled by him, in reply, she pouted at him, then continued to write down some things on the book. Seven still laughed, then began to sneakily tickle her sides, in order to make her lighten up since she looked so angry, she shrieked, then continued to work on the book. Amused, he put down his laptop down to the floor, and began to annoy her more. He now pinched her left thigh, earning a jab on the gut from her. She then smirked at him as he's grunting in pain, then continued writing and now making cute doodles on it. Seven, doesn't want to lose, now began to blow on her ears as well as tickling her stomach. She loses it, she laughed, while gripping the book and markers tightly._

 _"Stop it! You bully!" She said. "You'll ruin this book, Saeyoung!"_

 _"Am I now? You're the one who have a typo while writing!" Seven defend himself._

 _"I am not! Leave me alone!" She replied, then continued to draw on her book. "Look. It's you and me now." She said, while showing him her drawing, earning an aww from him._

 _Then, they become silent. She continued to draw more and Seven looking at her while holding her close. Bored, he sneakily, kissed her cheek, then grabbed the book and put it down beside his laptop. She laughed, then opened her arms to him. He snuggled to her quickly, then wrapped his arms and legs around her so she can't escape, and showering her with kisses everywhere. She laughed at the attack, then slapped his back lightly._

 _"It tickles!" She said. "Stop it!"_

 _"No!" He replied, then he put his lips on her. She startled, but then responded quickly, moving her lips with his together, a giggles escaped from both of them between the kiss. They continued kissing until it turned to a hot, making out session. It was just a cute, innocent kiss, before Seven began to lick the bottom of her lips, which is making her opened her mouth, his tongue began to battled with hers, rubbing and dueling for dominance, that Seven easily wins. Moans was escaped between the kiss, and Seven become more eager to explore his hand to her backside. In respone, she put her hand to the back of his head, to deepen the kiss. They continued the make out session, until she slapped his arm lightly, cue that she need a breath._

 _They broke the kiss, and smiled at each other while panting for fresh air. He can see the love in both of her eyes, and she can see it too in his. She giggled as Seven suddenly squeals at her, saying that she's too cute to handle and nuzzled his head to the crook of her shoulder._

 _"I love you." He said to her, giving her a peck on her shoulder._

 _"I love you too." She said. Smiling down at him, then put down her head to his head. Still smiling, as she feels like her heart swelled with so much love._

 **But I'll admit that I'm afraid.**

It was a great time, he really treasured that moment. He remembered how that wish turned out. It's not happening, since they both decided to have a small wedding on the church near their house. Small, yet beautiful party. Everyone was there, happy and smiling together. Even his twin brother and Vanderwood was there. They vowed to each other, putting the ring on each other's finger, and kissed in front of every guests. The guest cheered happily, and Jaehee and Yoosung can't help but shed out their happy tears as she feels so happy for her friend. After they broke the kiss, what he do next is just smiling while looking at her.

 _'She looked so beautiful that day. And I feel so lucky that I married_ _her'. That was he thinks that day. He remembered that he cried after the kiss, making (Name) confused. She began to ask him if he was okay, or something happened. But he just laughed between his sobs, saying that he was okay, and just so happy that he married her. (Name) smiled and let out some tears pouring down her face, then grabbed both of his hands on hers, saying that she's lucky as well to marry someone so kind and perfect like him._

 _After the wedding, they have a small party at a hotel. It was one of his luxury hotel in Seoul, with high end facilities and top star food and beverages. Jumin was the one who arranged this party, with the help of the staff, saying that just leave it to him. Seven never felt so grateful towards his family, RFA. He says ok to everything, and thanking Jumin non-stop since the party is just so elegant and beautiful. It turned out to be a really eventful event for both of (Name) and Seven. They danced, they laughed, they have fun too much then ends up with them passed out, naked, in their honeymoon hotel that Jumin reserved for them as a gift._

 _When Saeyoung woke up the next day, and looked beside him, he freaked out when he saw this woman sleeps beside him, and realized that he was naked. But then remembered that now they're married. After he let out a sigh of relief, he looked down at her. She was laying beside him, bare, with duvet covered her body messily. She is so beautiful now, in Seven's eyes. Even though her make up and hair now is a big mess, she still beautiful. It was the day that Seven felt complete, and really grateful about everything in his life. He now married, with the love of his life. He now reunited with his twin brother. Everyone now happy, even though a sacrifice must be done. He thanked V for this, and thanked everyone for helping him through all that happened now and in the past._

 _Then he leaned down to her, giving her a peck on her cheek. Of course. He thanked her the most, for everything that happened to him. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be here._

He drank the PhD. Pepper again, smiling at the memories, then drank the carbonated beverage again, then crushed the can in his hand and throw it to the ground after he finished it. He laughed pathetically at the memories. He felt gross and pathetic to reminisce everything like this. But he somehow liked it. He liked to be gross and pathetic. He want to stop to remembering her, that makes a great pain like this, even Yet he can't. He can't stop thinking about the memories he had made with (Name). No matter how painful or cheerful it is. He liked it. He liked to remember it again and again. Even after this things that happened. He likes the pain of remembering her.

Yes, she's gone now. With all of her lies. The lies about she will stay with him forever. Maybe it's her fault, maybe it's his fault, but, whoever fault is it, he blamed himself the most since he know that will happen. He know that she will come to him, and leave him after all the things that happened to both of them. Then somehow, and sometimes in the future, she will come back to him. She either will go straight back to him or to another person in RFA, ready to play the game again.

He knows won't end well, since it's too good to be true. A girl suddenly entered a chat room, taking interest in him, he saved her, then got to relationship with her, and everything gets better. All of the RFA member now know what Rika that should be dead been up to, and what V hides from all of the member. He found his twin brother, and found out that he was that hacker everyone feared, and put RFA in danger. It all happened and revealed suddenly, and constantly after he met her.

 **Let this romance go to waste**

He should've stopped his feelings from the start, or he should've tried to stop her from leaving. But he can't. He's afraid to stop his feelings or making her stay. He know he can't do all of this, yet he still do it because he liked it, he loved her very much. He just let it happened, he let himself drowning in his own feelings towards her, then he let her go again, and sees her play with his feelings again, making her way towards his heart, or anyone else in the RFA.

Still standing in the balcony of his house, he pathetically hoping that she will come back. Doesn't matter when. He just wanted her back, even its impossible. He's hoping for her to come back to him, feed him with all of the lies, and let her go again. He felt so ready to do it again.

He let out his tears streamed down his face. He felt bitter, and so lost. He lost in the sea of his feelings towards her. But he liked it, and he will never stop his feelings towards her.

 _They just came home from the bar near his house, and (Name) is smashed completely. It was his idea to have a drinking game, since (Name) always tease him for not drinking any alcohol. Seven had enough of her teasing, and decided to do some drinking game that he can feel he can handle. Since they both didn't have any booze at home, they ran into nearest bar from their house. He felt that this wasn't a good idea, but he just brush it off, since (Name) is happy._

 _At first, they were fine, laughing, talking, and ordering drinks, first was a shot of vodka, then the race continued until they're bit drunk. (Name) was the one who drank the most, and she's already talking funny and began to laugh at everything, and Saeyoung was feeling concerned about her, so they decided to go home. Seven was the one that drag her out of the bar so they can go home and rest since he is sure that they both will have a killer headache tomorrow._

 _Even she's drunk, she still can talk normal, since they talked about anything and everyone, walking slowly while enjoying the quite night in the neighborhood. Laughing, giggling, and smiling. It was fine until she almost tripped and fall. Sighing, Seven wrapped his arm around her shoulder, so she can walk straight and if she even fall, he will catch her quickly._

 _"Jesus, (Name). Why did you drink so much? Well, is not that much.. but, you know, I'm concerned." He said to her_

 _She giggled, then opened her mouth to speak "Well, it's not like I do this everyday.." she then kissed her cheek. "Relax, we need to have fun sometimes, you need a break from working"_

 _At first, they are just walking down the pavement, talking and laughing at each other, but after 5 minutes, their walk changed from cute date walk into a war. They teased each other, starting for tickling and pinching, then moved to something more naughty. They both tried to stop being handsy with each other, but she can stop moved her hands from his grip to his butt, and he can't stop kissing and pinched some of inappropriate places on her body. Sometimes she just stopped their track and slapped his butt, earning a yelp from him. He then scold her, saying that they shouldn't do this in public. Then he do his revenge by kissed her ear and bite it, earning a giggle and a moan from her, and she will be mad and slapped his arm after._

 _"Saeyoung!" She scolded and hit his arm. Earning a laugh from him. She pried her body from his grip and pinched his stomach, earning a yelp and a laugh from him._

 _"It's your fault!" He defend himself, then laughed. "Why are you so frisky today? Does the alcohol awaken the beast in you?" He asked her jokingly, then snickered as he remembered Zen saying this things often in the chat room, but he is half serious. He's sure that it was the alcohol that make her like this, and he felt like this drinking game idea wasn't bad at all since it was rare for her to be this touchy feely, because she is usually just shy and let him do all the flirt to get in the mood._

 _She blushed, and slapped his arm more. "SHUT UP!"_

 _"Oh, okay then. Let's just go to sleep tonight." He replied, then gave out his hand. "Let's go." He said, trying to look as normal as possible, but deep down he felt a little bit disappointed, but yet amused and curious about what will she do after this._

 _She looked at him in disbelief. "That's not what I mean." She replied, then began to walk, leaving him in that spot._

 _"Hey, wait" He panicked, then began to fasten his pace so he can catch up with her._

 _She then stopped her track. Then spun her head to look at him in the eyes. Oh no, he saw it. That rare mischievous smile on her. She began to walk towards him, not stopping until there is no space between them. He blushed, and didn't say anything since he knew that smile means nothing but him to shut up and do whatever she asked him to do._

 _"Let's race to home. Then we can spend the night like we both want." She flirted him, then winked. "If I win, you'll let me do what I want, and if you win, you'll do it as you please" she continued._

 _"You are messing with a wrong guy, lady. Don't you know I'm trained? And you are drunk, sweetheart. You can fall." He teased her, and looking down at her with his signature smirk._

 _She let out a dark chuckle. "Okay. It's settled."_

 _But before he can reply, she already ran away from him. Still confused, he stands there, looking at her go. And surprisingly, she run normal, but slower than he thought she would be. But after he get what she wanted, so he began to ran as well, trying to win this race she made. Of course, he easily wins, only taking 20 seconds to overtake her, and now he's already standing in front of their porch, with a smug smile on his face._

 _He saw her walking to the porch, panting, but smile still plasteted on her face. When she reached the porch, he half screamed to her about winning the race. He danced on the spot while (Name) looked at him with a laugh and both hand or her hips. Feeling enough of his victory dance, she stepped closer to him, easily grabbing his hands for him to calm down._

 _"Okay big boy, let's do it like you wanted it to be." She said, then pushed his body to side gently so she can unlock the door with 3 failed attempts._

 _"Come on." She said, after stepping inside. Her hands grabbed his hand and tugged him inside. She then closed the door, locking it and throw the key to the ground._

 _She smiled at him._

 _And he's already weak._

 _Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms on his neck, and attacked him, he quickly responded by kissing her passionately, giving her bitey kiss as well as trying to undress her, taking her tops and skirt. Their tongue rubbed against each other, and fighting and dueling for dominance. Both of them now already sloppy, their mind already filled with lust, moans escaped from both of them as they began to touch each other's weak parts._

 _"Not here, okay?" She said between the kiss, and pushed him gently so they can broke the lip locking. Her breath tickling his skin._

 _"Okay." He replied, then smirked down at her._

 _Without words, he already lifted her from the ground, and carry her bridal style to their shared room, he held her close to his chest, and nuzzled her cheek, in respond, she shrieked in surprise and laughed cutely. Her arms then found its place around his neck, and she positioned herself so she can be more comfortable. He smiled down at her, giving her a small peck on the forehead._

 _"You know that I love you, right?" She asked him, a genuine smile was on her face, then she snuggled to his neck, taking a smell of his cologne, which is her favorite smell, she said. She gave his collarbone a peck, then nuzzled to him more._

 _"I love you too." He replied, then kicked his door open. Revealing their nice, and luxury modern-style bedroom._

 _He walked inside and kicked some clothes out of his way, earning a slap from her, saying that they should do the laundry tomorrow. He put her down to their messy bed, and she sat there, while watching him strip down his shirt and pants in front of her._

 _"You promise that you'll never let me go?" She asked him, looking up at her husband. He smiled down at her, then put his hand on her cheek, giving her a caress, and making circles with his thumb._

 _He pushed her shoulder so she can lay down, and positioned himself on top of her. She giggled, and put her arms around his neck again, then pushed the nape of his neck towards her, so their face become more and more close. He laughed at her eagerness, and gave her red, swollen lips a peck._

 _"Of course. I'll never let you go."_

 **Excuse me for my plastic taste**

He then digs his mind more to remember every memorable memories with her, bad, good, fun, everything. He treasured the moment, and he will never forget how he used to be so happy with her. Of course, he is always happy with her, she was his world, she was the reason he do all of this risky moves. She was his skies, and she means everything for him.

His tears runs down his cheek more and more. He now felt so dirty and disgusting. He didn't want to cry, and he didn't want to think about her anymore. But he can't, she gave her a huge scar on his heart, and it will never be healed. But at least, he was happy, he was glad that he ever had a chance to love her and gave his all to her.

He looked up to the skies again, and his mind runs wild once again, remembering that one day he spent with her back then. Looking at the skies and wondering about life.

 _Seven was just finished his last work for today, and ready to pass out and relaxing tomorrow. He already shut down his laptops and PCs and clean some empty bag of chips and some things he uses. He almost finished cleaning his things out, until someone called his name from the doorstep of his workspace. He spun his head to the doorstep, and found her standing there, smiling at him and waving cutely. He grinned, then put down his things and walked to her, grabbing a hold of her hand._

 _"What is it?" He asked to her. "It's already late. You're supposed to sleep."_

 _"No I just thought that you maybe done or you need some help" She replied then they felt into silence._

 _He was confused, why she suddenly become silent. He was about to ask her what's going on until she tugged his sleeve a little._

 _"Eh, I actually wanted to go outside for a bit. Maybe to the park? You know, for fresh air?" She continued, then glanced to the wall clock._

 _"It's almost 11 p.m. But, can we go?" She asked him._

 _Seven was unsure about the request. He asked himself why she wanted to go to the park at this night, and almost midnight? Tonight is cold, and she can get sick because of it. Strange. But somehow curious why she would ask something like this at late night._

 _"Why? It's cold and almost midnight. Why not tomorrow?" He then tried to persuade her, so they don't need to go now. "I'll set up a picnic even, if you want to go tomorrow. I can invite Yoosung over too." He asked her, but she pouted and shot him a puppy stare._

 _"Please, Saeyoung? Just this night! I promise! Can we go? It won't be long!" She plead, then shakes his arm lightly while giving him her signature kicked puppy face, so she can let him. "I want to play swing and stargazing." She continued. "The sky is not cloudy today."_

 _"Please?" She plead again. There is no way he can refuse if she stared at him like that._

 _Seven let out a sigh and gave in. "Okay, we will go. But, one condition. Use thick jacket." He replied. "I'm not responsible if you catch a cold, okay?" He continued, then smiled when she let out a shriek of happiness, then kissed his cheek to express her happiness. Saeyoung laughed, then patted her head, as a thanks for kissing his cheek._

 _"Of course! Thank you! You're the best!" She replied, then kissed his cheek and ran to the closet to retrieve her jacket. Then he smiled, shaking his head towards her attitude._

 _Seven waited for her at the porch, while looking around the neighborhood, it was quite, and moon shine so brightly. No one to be seen, just a couple of people walking down the pavement, and cars passing by. It's been a while since he go out late at night like this, and he feels it's so surreal to see the world was not busy for once, like this. He can't help but thinking about her request this night, going out to the park late night like this. Why would she? Is there something she want to show him? Is she really just wanted to play swing and stargazing? Or is she planning something?_

 _But his thoughts was cut off when someone gave a pat on his shoulder. He spun his head to find his wife smiling, and already wore her jacket as he asked her to. her left hand tucked on the pocket of her jacket, and she smiled brightly at him._

 _"Okay, let's go!" She said to him, then gave out her hand, so they can hold hands when they're walking._

 _The park was not far from his house. It just few blocks away, so they walked there, while throwing some jokes to each other and chatted about her plans to go to amusement park this weekend, they talks a lot, that yhey almost walked passed the park. When they arrived, they greeted with the view of the park. Sandbox, swings, slides, and some bars was there, with a couple of benches. The lamp shines brightly, giving them a light to see every corner of the park. No one was there, except this dorky couple. She immediately let go of his hand and ran into the swing. She sat there, and tried to move the swing with her own foot. After some failed attempts, she finally succeeded. She waved at him, and gesturing him to go play with her. He nodded, and walked to the swing, taking a seat on the swing beside her._

 _She stopped the swing, and looked at him with a confused stare. "You're not gonna swing it?" She asked him._

 _"No. I'll just watch you monkey play." He replied, then pinched her cheek, earning a yelp from her._

 _"Well, your loss, dude." She replied, then began to swing again._

 _He laughed along with her. He was so happy to see her happy and laughing like this. For him, she is one of his happiness sources. He always find himself happy when he sees her. She is a person that can easily get entertained. She always tried something new, and she always find something amusing so she can laugh along with him. She sometimes acts like a kid, but he thinks it's one of her charms. He know that she can be mature if she needed to._

 _He sees her as someone that can easily fit in, despite being anxious and insecure towards herself sometimes. Of course, he sees that and he thinks it was normal. He is always ready to make her feel better whenever she need, and she always run to him whenever she need comfort._

 _She stopped the swing, and looked at him with a really cute smile. Seven laughed and smiled in respond. She then moved her gaze from him to the sky._

 _"Look, Saeyoung. Today's sky is so pretty! I'm glad that we go out when it's not cloudy." She said to him, and Saeyoung quickly moved his gaze to the sky._

 _Indeed. The sky was so pretty that night. He can se stars scattered everywhere, and moon shined so bright. It's breathtaking, he would say. Sky always fascinated him, and always dreamed to go to the space to see how beautiful it is with his own eyes. He found himself smiling, and she giggled at him when she sees that Seven looked so happy when he sees the skies._

 _"I see that you like it very much. I'm glad that I drag you here." She said to him mockingly, giving him a proud smile._

 _He startled and moved his gaze towards her, and laughed at her fake-cockiness "Yes, thanks a lot, but we seriously can catch a cold. It's kinda cold, right?" He replied, giving her a grin. "I'm afraid that not just you that will get sick. But me too." He hugged himself to make his body warmer. She let out a chuckle, and snuggled to her thick jacket._

 _"It's okay. We can take care of each other if we got sick." She replied. "Saeran will help too."_

 _"He will get mad at us if he knew that we got sick because we go out late like this, (Name)" He replied, earning a goosebumps while remembering how scary angry Saeran is._

 _"Haha, of course he will. But nevertheless, he will take care of us. Such a funny kid. He cares, but act like he doesn't." She replied him, then followed with her laugh._

 _"He is. But.. you talk like you're older than him, (Name). Stop trying to be a grandma! We still in our 20s" Saeyoung replied, jokingly mocked her._

 _"I'm grandma at heart, I guess." She replied._

 _They laughed along, and throwing lame jokes to each other. It still amaze him how she managed to laugh at his lame jokes and pick up line. Seven himself always felt that he's too much, but yet he can't stop himself. He will throw another lame and unfunny jokes if it can make (Name) laugh. Her laugh is just like one of his reason to live. He liked it, from the day he hears it on the phone._

 _Then they fell into an uncomfortable silence. They stopped throwing jokes and pick up lines, and just looking at the skies in silence. Sometimes, he glanced at her, but she didn't do anything more than looking at the skies, and smiling at it. No words were spoken, yet he knew that she felt something when she looked at the skies. This moment like was a chance for Seven to admire her beauty when she wasn't looking. He never bored to see her face. She is beautiful. Her soft skin, her small nose, her (e/c) eyes, her (h/c) hair was perfect to him. He admired every features on her body. But still, what he really admire is her heart and her kindness. It was something that always make him weak on the knees._

 _"Hey, remember when we used to say that we will marry at the space station?" She suddenly said. "We even had it on our bucket list book."_

 _Saeyoung startled, then began to remember the day that they write it down in the book, good times, he thought. Even though it's not possible and it's not happening, they still got married, and still happy. For him, doesn't matter where, he just wanted the bond, and the love. He laughed, and she smiled at him as she thinks it was funny too._

 _"Yeah. We wrote that down, but it's not accomplished since it's not possible" He replied, then chuckled. "Instead, we married at that church near home."_

 _She laughed, then looked at him with a small smile "Haha, yeah. But still, I'm happy. That church is beautiful anyway. Doesn't matter where, as long as it is with you." She continued, then reached for his cold hand._

 _"I'm happy, Saeyoung. I am the happiest woman in the world. I got married with the love of my life." She said to him, then giving his cold hand a peck._

 _Excuse me for my plastic taste_

 _"Me too. Never thought that I'll met someone that I loved dearly, let alone to marry that person." Saeyoung replied._

 _"We are happy, at last." She replied at him, then smiled at the skies. "I am happy that I got a really great friend in the RFA, even though we had to sacrifice someone." She continued._

 _"Yeah. I felt bad for V, but he's at the better place now." He replied. "If it wasn't for him, maybe we will never be here now. Married, and with Saeran in our family."_

 _"Yeah.." she replied._

 _Then they fell into silence again. They just continued to look at the skies, with hand entangled on each other. Sometimes they glanced at each other, yet they not sure what to say. All they do is just stared at the skies, then humming a song, then smiled at each other._

 _Excuse me for my plastic taste_

 _"You do know that we're just in a fantasy now, right?" She said to him, then she moved her gaze from the skies to him._

 _She earned a confused stare from him, wasn't sure if he catch her words right. He raised his brow, and stared at her, as if he demanded her to say that words again. He didn't catch up with what she is saying._

 _"Sorry, what?" He said to her. "Are you saying something, (Name)?"_

 _"No, it's.. nothing." She replied. "It's just that.. I don't know, Saeyoung, I don't know what is happening with me, and.. I just, I'm sorry." She continued, then looked to the ground. Avoiding eye contact from him._

 _"It's okay, (Name), but why?" He asked, then moved his body so he can face to face with her. "Please tell me, (Name). Did something bothers you lately?"_

 _He panicked. Out of nowhere, she says she is sorry. Is something happened? Or she is having a problem? Or is there something wrong with their marriage? He was confused, but tried his best to look calm and comfort her. He tried to make him more relaxed by thinking she may be just a bit emotional now for remembering their past about RFA._

 _"I just want to say sorry." She replied then smiled at him. He can see her eyes are now teary. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He just stared at her, his thumb making circles on her hand. He gave her a reassuring smile, and listen to her, as if he was trying to be a good husband, but he is actually just so afraid and panicked._

 _"I.. am sorry." She then continued. "I just don't know why, but, I am sorry."_

 _He then just got up from his swing and stand in front of her, opening his arms wide for her. She just jumped into his arm, holding him close in a tight grip. They just hold each other. No words coming out. Sometimes, he kissed atop of her head, or moving his hand up and down her back, trying to tell her that everything is going to be okay, and she would let out a laugh and snuggled more to his chest. This is the thing he always do when she felt sad. He opened his arms and let her jump to him._

 _"We will be okay." He said. "Don't say sorry."_

 **Excuse me for my plastic taste**

 _Saeyoung remembered how that night turned out, they got home, and she acts like that moment was nothing. They began to act normal again as they used to on the next day. They loving each other every day, just like every other day. She would make breakfast for him, and wake him up when she's done making breakfast. Pancakes, or bacon with scrambled eggs, or toast, with a glass of milk and water. She would make some smoothies for him and Saeran as well if she was in the mood of making it._

 _He then turn on his laptops in his space, and began to work, (Name) will work as well, gathering some guests for upcoming party and help Jumin and Jaehee organizing the party. Saeran will come to help him and do his work as well, and sometimes, Vanderwood will come and work with them together. If he doesn't have too much work, he will watch movies with her and Saeran after dinner, or play some board games together. After having fun a bit, they will go to their room, and read books together or passing out together._

 _Today was no different, she woke him up at 8 a.m., then having a breakfast together with Saeran. Bacons, eggs, and some smoothies for 3 of them. (Name) and Seven then go to shower, and working right after they are done. Even they're working, they still throwing jokes to each other between working, and ordered some lunch at noon. After they're done working, they are already sitting snug on the couch, and watching movies together with a bowl of popcorn and hot chocolate. Saeran then joined them both, eating his favorite cup of ice cream. Then they talked to each other in between, mostly Saeran ranting about Seven's behaviour around the house and how he need to clean up after the mess he made in the workspace._

 _After 2 movies, they felt so sleepy, and decided to go to sleep. Saying goodbye and goodnight to Saeran, they immediately walked into their shared room, and Seven jumped to the bed right in after removing his jacket and jeans, saying that he was too tired to care. But (Name) decided to change her clothes to her pajama and washed her face before joining him on the bed._

 _She came back from the bath room and smiled brightly at him, laughing when he now jokingly gave her a sexy pose and batted his lashes at her on the bed. He loves to joke around with her, from hiding somewhere, then suddenly posing a lewd and weird pose in front of her, and many more. He never failed making her laugh, and he always liked to hear her laugh. He thinks that laugh is cute and beautiful, and definitely one of his reason to live now. To see her happy and healthy is his reason to live, from the day he confessed his love to her._

 _She then jumped right in beside him, then throwing her arms to wrap around his warm torso. She snuggled to him, earning a stifled laugh from him. He petted her hair to make her more relaxed, and she let out a small sigh, feeling so loved and relaxed. She absolutely liked how Seven touch her. Timid, and gentle, as if she is a piece of glass. He always asked her if he was rough or he was gentle enough, and always said that he was so afraid if he was hurting her._

 _"Saeyoung, I thought you were sleepy?" She said to him, then shot him her sleepy smile. "You look so awake now."_

 _"Yeah, kinda.. If you want to sleep first, then go ahead, I think I'll be up for a while." He replied, then pecked her forehead._

 _"Yeah? Why?" She asked him, then yawned. She rubbed her left eye, trying to wake herself for some more. She then looked at him, and smiled again. "I'm so tired. Ugh, too many emails and things to prepare."_

 _"I like to watch you sleep?" He replied, then laughed. "Is it creepy? I just like it how you look when you are sleeping. So peaceful, and cute. But, hang in there, love. The party will be a blast since you have this" He took her soft hand and bring it to his lips. "This magical hand, everything you touch will be beautiful." He continued._

 _"Awwww. You're so cute! And thank you!" She said, then pinched his cheek, earning a yelp from him. "Of course not. You're my husband, after all. You can watch me all the time. You can watch me when I'm taking a shower, even." She continued._

 _"Is that an approval?" He said to her, then laughed. "So I can watch you naked in the shower now?" He asked her, then laughed along with her._

 _"If you want to." She replied. "Why would you anyway? Is not like my body changed everyday, or I have a tail or something" she continued, then put her hand over his chest, sometimes playing with his cross necklace._

 _"Haha, no, I just.." he stopped his word, then smiled down at her, blushing when he sees that smile he love so much. "I like every part of your body. Even your baby fat you always worry about. You are so beautiful to me." He continued. "You never noticed that you are so beautiful."_

 _"What? Haha, baby, you must be sleepy now, you are talking funny now." She replied him. "I'm far from beautiful. But thanks."_

 _"Hey, no. You are beautiful, no matter what you said. And you're welcome" he replied, then put his lips on her soft one. "You are my everything, you know"_

 _She laughed, then pinched his side, earning a jolt from his body. "You are bad." She replied, then nuzzled his chest more._

 _"I love you.." she sleepily said, and tangled her legs to his, he hummed, and kissed her forehead, smiling as he watched she fought her sleepiness, and keeping her eyes open._

 _"I love you too. Goodnight, baby. Just go to sleep." He said, running his hand on her shoulder, giving her more comfort._

 _Her breath become more steady and he can hear her soft snores. He laughed, then kissed a top of her head. He can't help but watch her sleeping. He was in awe how this energetic little ball can be so quite and cute in her sleep, with that closed eyelids, soft snores, and cute lips that slightly open, and her fist tugged his shirt lightly. He felt so lucky to have her as his wife. Not only beautiful, she is kind, and very caring. She would nag him about appetite, his health, everything. She would cook him very delicious meals, or surprising him with his favorite movies, or something for his car. She is a girl of his dream, he was so sure._

 _"Sometimes you act like you are a mom." He said to her, then smiled. "Even I don't really know what it feels like to have a loving mom, but you do act like one. You will nag me and Saeran to stop working and have a lunch, or you would be angry if we have soda too much." He continued._

 _"You are so caring and kind too. You are so patient, and I'm surprised that you're not divorcing me yet.." He said to her, then laughed. "I mean, I pranked you almost everyday, and sometimes my jokes is too mean." He continued._

 _"I guess that's why I really love you?" He asked her. "But whatever, at least we're in love and happy now. Everything you have is the reason I'm in love with you. From the day you joined the RFA, and I really love how you are so patient with a blockhead like me. You struggled with me as well." He continued, then sighed._

 _He then kissed a top of her head again, and put his cheek on her head. He yawned. He felt so sleepy, yet he felt like he never wanted to sleep, as if he will lose his time to look at her sleeping state. He tries to fought his sleepiness, but in a minute, he failed, and gave in. He closed his eyes, and smiled. He thought, after all, he would meet her in his sleep._

 _"Hope that I met you in my dreams, baby. I love you." he said, before drifting off to sleep._

 **Let this moments gone to waste**

 _He remembered how the things he always feared become real. He opened his eyes, and saw no one beside him. She was gone. At first, he thought that she is already up early to make breakfast, or she's in the bathroom, so he just sat on his bed, then got up to the bathroom. He opened the door, only to see that the bathroom was empty, he raised his eyebrow, and think that it was strange. He then walked out from the bathroom, then closed the door after._

 _"(NAME)? If you are hiding somewhere? This is not a good time! Come out!" He shouted._

 _He then searched to the kitchen, only to see that the kitchen is empty as well, he began to panic, and running around the house to search for her. He opened all of the doors in his house, and searched to the nook and cranny. Nowhere. She's nowhere to be seen. He began to stressed out, and pulled his hair. His eyes already trying to hold his tears streaming down to his face. What if she was gone? What if his fear of her leaving him become real?_

 _"Well, this is weird." He said to himself._

 _He sighed, then tried to calm down. He began to thinking about her habit. If the bacon or eggs is running out, she will go to the store. He then felt a bit relived, she may be just going to the store now. He grabbed his keys for one of his car, and going to the basement right away. With shaking hands and mind messed up, he take out his car from the garage and drove to the store, so fast that he almost run over some people that crossing the road. He gripped his steering wheel so hard, until his knuckles become white. He was so afraid, and he was so scared._

 _He parked his car without even checking if he parked it right, and walked right in to the store. He ran into the aisles, searching her whereabouts. He even asked the clerk if he saw her, he furiously described her to them, but they just shake their head and said that they never saw a person like he described._

 _He felt that his heart broke in two, and walked out to the store, and entered his car. He drove out from the parking lot to search around the town, and squinted his eyes whenever he sees a woman with same hair color as her, but no, it's not her, and she was not around here anymore. He then drove around the city 3 times to make sure that she's there, but nothing, then screamed her name to see if someone turned their head around for him, but no use, there is no sights of her in the city. Felt frustated, he drove to the nearest fast food restaurant and got home right after. He entered his house, slammed the door shut, throws his keys and grabbed his phone to check something that maybe is a clue where she is now. And nothing, there's nothing in his phone. No messages, no emails, no notifications, nothing._

 _His body slide to the ground. He felt so empty and confused, and he couldn't think about anything beside her. Where is she going? She wasn't usually like this, she is that type of person who always left him a note or text, saying that she's going somewhere. She never forget her phone, and she know how paranoid everyone would be if she just wander off like this, especially him. So where she could be now? His mind already running wild, thinking about the possibilities that could happen. What if she was hurt? What if she was kidnapped? What if she got into an accident? What if she grew bored with him and go away? His head hurt from just thinking about it._

 _He can't help but cried, he wasn't even trying to hold his tears anymore, he just let his tears falling down to his face and to the ground. He was now a sobbing mess, and put himself on the floor. He was so tired, and he was so worn out. He can feel his eyes become so heavy, then let it won the battle, he closed his eyes and passed out there._

 _He fell asleep after awhile, and he can feel his face became sticky and his eyes became swollen. He felt so shit now, and he was a mess, and he even don't realized that he sleeps in front of the door. He got up from his position and walked to the kitchen, as he felt his throat is so dry. He opened his fridge and grab one of his cold PhD Pepper, and chugged down the cold beverage._

 _He sat on his dining chair, and put his head on his hand. He now began to think again about how many hours he's been passing out and how long she was gone. It almost 6 hours, and she wasn't like this. She was that type of person who always let others know where is she going and how long she will be. Should he call the police? Should he call Jumin or Yoosung for helping him search for her?_

 _But he thinks that was not possible for now, since it's just about 6 hours, and there's no trace of her being in danger. Where did she go? Why she didn't come back for almost 6 hours now? Is she kidnapped with remaining member of Mint Eye? Is she got into accident anywhere? Is she in danger? He cried, and let out his tears falls freely again. Did his fear become real? The fear of her leaving him alone after all the things that happened to them?_

 _A sound of his phone ringtone startled him, and he moved his gaze to his blinking phone. Curious, he got up and snatched the phone, thinking that maybe she will shoot him some messages or the RFA member inform him if she was with them. Or maybe some text about her, or anything that will inform her whereabouts. He opened the security lock on his phone and scrolled to the phone, there is no text or calls from her, his phone is empty, with just RFA app notifications. His heart raced. Should he do his ability to hack again and trace her where she is with the tracker he put on her?_

 _He then nodded to himself, and thinking he would do it later. He opened the RFA app to see what's RFA been up to. And weird, his phone glitched, and began to run codes without his command. He panicked. Is there any hacker again, trying to breach the RFA server again? Before he can run to his workspace to check what happened, the glitch stopped. He felt relived, but still thinks that he will check the server later. He need to know if she is with one of RFA member or she said anything in the app._

 _Scrolling through the chat, he now saw it. It was her username, and that username was talking with another member in the RFA. He can see that she was talking about someone lead her into Rika's apartment and now she's stuck there, with strangers, including him. She explained how she was led by this stranger, and just going without thinking._

 _"No, no, no, no" he murmured "This can't be happening, right? What is this?"_

 _"What is this? What about me?" He murmured._

 _"What is happening? WHY?" He shouted. Then began to scroll the chatroom again._

 _He then scrolled the chat even more, and saw her taking interest in Yoosung now. They talked about game and she liked how Yoosung is nice towards her. His hand trembled, and he put down his phone to the table. What is really happening now? He thought. Is this just a dream? Why would she flirted Yoosung and leaving him alone at home? And where is she now?_

 _Then he realized what is happening now after he was done reading all this chats in the app. She does that. She does that thing he always feared from the start. She played him, and he was one of the target she aimed. She played him as he played others back then. She will come to him, loving him, then gone after she felt that she is satisfied with the memories. She will hunt the other again and play the game again and again like a loop hole._

 _"So, you don't love me like you always said?" He murmured._

 _"I.. thought that we're in love and we're the end of your game?" He murmured again, then clutching his phone close to his chest._

 **Gone to waste.**

After he found out that all of this thing that happened to him is just a game, a fantasy, he don't really remember what happened to him, as if his brain blocked him from remembering what is really happening after. But he still can see a glimpse of what this realization hits him. He remembered he cried for days and tried to mask it with being happy and nice towards her, and nothing. It's just a big blur and black when he tried to remember what is happening after that beside him crying and act happy.

He tried to get her back with his abilities, but no avail. He just spending his energy and emotion by trying it, without a result. She never come back to him, as his wife again that always greets him every morning when he opened his eyes, as a woman he always spend his time with, as a girl who he always loved, and cherish. There is nothing he can do. He just forced to see what she was doing to other member, from Zen, Yoosung, Jumin, even Jaehee. He always seing this new (Name), together with other member, being the girl that the members always wanted her to be, and forgets all of their memories they shared together.

He smiled bitterly. It really felt hurt, and he can no longer feel anything more than feeling empty and broken. He lost his brother again, he lost her, and he need to do all this sickening things over and over again. He felt like he is a robot, that always doing the same things over and over again. Sometimes, he will feel tired and wanted to ditch everything and run away for all this things, but, he can't. He loved her too much, and he always vowed to do anything to make her happy. When he felt like he can't do shit, he always started thinking about her smile, and then, just do it, and always remembered that he do all this things for the sake of her happiness.

He sometimes felt that it was unfair for him, since he's the only person who remembered all of this memories. He was the only person that suffered from this. Zen, Yoosung, Jumin, Jaehee, even V doesn't remember anything, and he can't talk about this to them, and there is nothing to talk about.

"Do you see this stars too, (Name)? Wherever you are?" He murmured to himself. "Maybe you are. Do you remember how this stars always reminds me of you? Probably not"

"But I'm glad that at least we are under the same skies." He said to himself.

He reached for his jeans pocket and see the gold ring that he always wore before she's gone. The gold ring that they choose together 3 days before the wedding. For him, it was the only proof that they were ever happy together, besides their bucket list and photos he always save in his phone. That gold ring was the witness of what is happening to them. He sometimes wondered, is she still has this ring on her? Did she pawn it? Did she throw it away? He never know. He doesn't need to know. He just wished that she already lost it somewhere before she was with another man.  
He laughed bitterly, and balled his fist around that ring. Then throw it as far as he can. He then laughed loudly, wasn't sure that this thing he do just now is a good thing or not. But he felt glad, and he felt more better than before. He then stopped his laugh, then gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. It's still hurts, his mind is still filled with her, and he still feels so empty, and he asked himself why. Why it still hurt, and why this feeling still make me feel suffocated? Why would you never let me go, (Name)?

He then let out his tears falls once more, his shoulder is shaking, and his tears falls onto his knuckles. He felt so pathetic to be sad over this for years, he felt so gross to always be this weak.

Feeling so cold because the night wind blows more, he entered his home and closed the glass door and locked it, then sighed. He felt kind of relived now since he let out his feelings a bit and even cried for some more. He was about to go to his workspace again for work, but a sound of his signature ringtone startled him.

His eyes searched for his phone, and found the phone was on of the small shelf for his hardware. He immediately snatched the phone and see that he got a call, and the caller name was (Name). At first, he was hesitant, he wasn't sure what to do. Did he need to just not answered the call or just answer it and pretend that he's happy and everything?

But then he smiled bitterly, and answered the call, giving her his usual cheery voice and jokes so she can laugh along with him. He know that he is going into all of this over and over again for this, and everything won't end well like before. But he can't help it. He wants to. He wants to be with her again, he wants to feel all of this emotion again and again. Even though it hurts,

"I'll do it again, if this means we can be together again, and again. For now, and in the future".

He smiled bitterly, and slide his phone to his pocket. He walked to his workspace, and smiled as if there's nothing happening before.

"I'll let the moments we shared gone to waste if I can make a new one with you."

* * *

I know. It's been awhile lol.

Here it is, a new chapter for continuation for my Chloe Burbank series. It was ispired by Joji's song, Plastic Taste. This story is actually kinda fucked since I actually don't want to make such bitter ending for Seven, but, oh well. Here it is. I just saw someone writing about RESET AU and think that this song suited this plot perfectly since basically Seven tastes plastic(bitterness and pain) in the relationship between MC since MC keep coming and going from him to another man, and he finally get the chance to redo all the romance again, even though he felt plastic in his life, and he let the moment he cherised with MC gone to waste, if they can make a new one, and he was ready to let those new moment gone to waste again if MC decided to leave him again.

I hope you guys enjoyed my writings and keep supporting me. I will make new series again apart from this Chloe Burbank Series. It will still inspired by Joji's song because he is basically my muse (lol) anyway, still, thank you so much for reading and leaving nice comment here, or in my other stories. I hope you enjoy!

Regards, romanticgarbage


End file.
